


The Airport

by blowingbubbles



Series: Seven Years Have Passed [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: "It took 14 weeks and 2 days for Leah Clearwater to finally leave La Push."Leah's story doesn't just end with her demons. It ends with a new beginning.





	1. The Airport - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished reading the Twilight series, years ago, I always wondered about Leah. Everyone's future or eventual future seemed to complete. Everyone's except Leah. The story ends with the beginning of her journey to confront her demons, but as we all know well, confronting demons is simpler said than done. So how did she do it? Did she eventually fall in love? Did she get over Sam and how did she do it? What does her future look like?
> 
> So here is my interpretation of Leah's future.

It took 14 weeks and 2 days for Leah Clearwater to finally leave La Push.

It was after the incident with the Volturi and everyone settled down, certain that Nessie and Bella were safe. Her mom thankfully understood her need to leave and be someone somewhere no one knew her. She didn’t like it but she helped Leah transfer universities, pack up her stuff and sell whatever else. Leah would continue to study Economics and Politics, and wasn’t she lucky she could do her degree online.  
Leah was running late the morning she was going supposed to be on a plane to California. Her suitcase wouldn’t close and she couldn’t find her wallet. By the time, she left the house she would barely make it. 

\- 

Later in the airport, while she was checking in her baggage, she looked down at her phone. Her lock screen, a picture of her parents when they were younger and unmarried stared back up. 

This is a bad idea, the voice that sounded suspiciously of Seth reminded her in her head. What if it doesn’t work out? What if you fail? What if they’re right about –   
Leah cut that thought off, she couldn’t think like that because she had to focus on the fact that she was so close to freedom. She was so close to being more than Leah Clearwater, Seth’s older sister; Harry’s pitiful daughter; the first female shifter; Sam’s ex. She was ready to be Leah.  
So ready in fact, she didn’t watch where she was going, and ran into someone, a very solid someone.

A young man. She looked up startled, eyes wide and panicked for the spilt second she thought one of the guys came to convince her to go back home. But no, it wasn’t one of the wolves; instead it was a man, possibly around her age, who looked to Native American, like her. He was well built but not bulky, with his black hair ruffled. Leah felt a pull in the base of her spine that wasn’t just lust; he was gorgeous but more significantly, he was important. She just didn’t know why.

“Watch where you’re going next time,” Leah ground out, no man was worth a stammer but the shock delaying her response.

“No blood, no foul, right?” The man smiled at her and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Tristan.”

“And why do I need to know that?” Leah shot back, snark laced through her words.

“Because I didn’t bump into you by accident, and I would like you to call me by my name when we go have coffee.” His smile was self-assured as if he was used to getting what he wanted but it stopped short of arrogance. Leah idly wondered if he practiced it in the mirror.

“I think you’re delusional.” Leah dismissed him with a roll of her eyes and tried to step around. He stepped with her to block her way.

“I’m sorry, that was self-centered of me. Can we start over?” Tristan asked, holding his hand out again. Leah looked at his extended warily. Did she really want to do this? “I’m Leah,” she shook his hand. What was she doing?

“Well, Leah I think the best way for you to make up running into my poor fragile self is to buy me coffee. And to let me buy you one as well.” She smiled faintly, unsurprised at his forwardness at this point. She smiled fully at him now, amused. She nodded her consent and he placed his free hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the nearest Starbucks. 

This was different, this was about me. Not Sam, not Bella, not Nessie. Me.


	2. The Airport - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Tristan get to know each other a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I played around with Leah's character here. I remember the guys said that Leah was a flirty, popular girl type before all the shit went down so I decided to resurrect some of that for this chapter.

Leah and Tristan spent an hour in the café he directed them to. What they talked about ranged from small talk, pleasantries that were vague details of their families to political and controversial topics, their stances on the new president, his cabinet and the future of their country. It was nice, for the first time in a long time Leah did not have to keep her guard up; he was handsome and funny but more importantly, intelligent enough to hold a captivating conversation. 

But too soon, an announcement went over calling for Leah’s flight number. She glanced over to him, about to make his apologies when he spoke first.

“I believe that’s my flight. I’m sorry to have to say goodbye, it’s been great talking to you.” He began to stand up, “Could I get our number so we could continue our conversation?”   
Tristan’s eyes danced mischievously, as if he knew he wasn’t going to be using her number for pure purposes. 

“That depends, where are you sitting in the plane?” Leah shot back.

“Are you heading to California?”

“Possibly.” Leah began to collect her items and back away from the table. She being coy, when was the last time she played coy when she was flirting? Was it Sam?

“I’m sitting in economy. And you?” He followed her lead. He stalked towards her, playfully. Before long, they stood chest-to-chest.

“What do you know, me too.”

“I think I can switch seats so we can continue our conversation.”

“You do that and then we’ll see about this conversation.”

The duo continued to flirt as they boarded and true to his word, Tristan switched seats with the man meant to sit next to Leah. Tristan had a better seat any, though he thought his new seat had many more advantages; Leah being the biggest and best of them. They did indeed continue their conversation, bordering on flirty and coy. It continued until Leah fell asleep on Tristan’s shoulder and Tristan followed shortly. The last thing Leah felt was a slight pressure on her forehead she refused to think too much on.


End file.
